Redemption
by android727
Summary: A totally new twist after the Buu saga. Gohan centered fic, but everyone has an important role to play(I mean it I love all dbz charcters) what happens when the saiyans are captured and their secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

ANOUNCEMENT: I'd just like you to know that this isn't a romance. Maybe you'll get a bit of a Gohan/ Videl moment or a little Goku/ Chichi Bulma/Vegeta; but I want this to have an overall dragon ball z feel. Okay?

Disclaimer: Hey, as much as I want Gohan to myself… I don't own dragon ball z, nor will I ever ;( but I do have a theory, I'll tell you next time;)

Chapter One

"Gohan Son, where are you off to this time?" Asked Gohan's English teacher Mrs. Ando.

"Umm, bathroom?" He asked sheepishly, smiling as he itched the back of his neck nervously in his adorable trademark gesture.

"Again?" she asked skeptically. Videl had just left; some villains were cooking up some trouble. It wouldn't have been so difficult to leave the class had it not been the third time today. All Gohan wanted to do was join the action. Ever since Buu, Gohan hated himself for being so useless. He hated how he put so many lives in danger. He hated how he let everyone down.

Seven years full of laziness was a very long time, and Gohan got used to his peaceful (and mundane) schedule. Gohan loved having peace for once, but ever since his dad came back he was just so… restless. It was like his dad brought out another side of him. Maybe it was because he felt the need to redeem himself. Maybe it was his saiyan instincts kicking in late.

"It's an emergency," he finally said, his face contorting into mock frustration. Mrs. Ando let go of her angry façade and finally let him go. With a deep breath, her eyebrows drooped back down to their natural positions and she pointed to the door. Gohan darted out and headed for the roof.

"Uh, uh, uh," he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh, Videl, it's just you," Gohan said, actually worried that is cover was blown. The bathroom was on the other side of the school and Gohan wasn't the best liar! Videl gave him a tell-me-something-I-don't-know glare and walked closer to Gohan; her hips swaying with every movement.

"There's no need to go anywhere; I've already gotten everything taken care of!" She said mockingly.

His shoulders drooped and he looked like a lost puppy. "No fair, you said you'd let me handle these guys."

"Sorry Gohan, but I don't have time to wait for amateurs like you who need permission to save Satan City." She poked Gohan hard in the chest to the point where he actually felt it, smiled, and walked away with her hands on her hips. Gohan muttered something about "playing by the rules" and walked back to class, his shoulders still drooping in self-pity.

Just as he walked in, the bell rang, and marked the end of the school day.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw how many views I got and I am flattered! I'd like to know what you think though; please review!

DISCLAIMER: Hey guys! Here's my theory on how to own dbz. I will travel to Japan and convince Akira Toriyama that I am his long lost daughter. Wish me luck! Lol just kidding, I'm a bit short on money!

Chapter Two

_Saved by the bell_, thought Gohan. "Gohan, wait!" he heard Mrs. Ando croak. _Too soon._ He cringed as he waked back to his teacher. "Gohan, your grades have dropped."

"What! No, no, no, no wait…. How?" Gohan racked his brain, desperately searching for an ounce of imperfection, but he found none. He didn't get anything lower than one hundred ever since he began school, this didn't make any sense.

"Gohan, when you ditch class, there are always consequences."

"But, I've aced every test." Gohan said desperately, hoping for a way out and fearing his mother's reaction.

"Yes, Gohan. You are very brilliant and talented, but that is only a fraction of your grade. You are at an A minus-"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" he yelled. An A minus! Minus! Chichi was going to throw a fit.

"Gohan, calm down, there is no need to get all worked up." Gohan stopped his mini panic attack. Maybe there was hope after all. The heavy strain was lifted off his mind. There was a way to fix this, there had to be.

"Can I raise my grade up? I'll do anything."

"I'm afraid not, the marking period ended at the bell. Report cards are going out tomorrow. But you can always bring up your grade next marking period." Just like that. With that small phrase, his hopes were crushed. Son Gohan the great, savior of the world, protector of innocence, saiyaman, no. He would not go down without a fight. He can….. that's it, Gohan couldn't do anything. For the first time ever, he was at a complete lost. He walked out, his mood worse than before. He decided to take a small walk and think. Think about his failure, think about the punishment he knew he was going to get, think about his life, and his dad. Speaking of which…

"Dad?" he asked confused when the unmistakable figure of his father appeared. He looked like he was in deep concentration with two of his fingers put to his forehead in his Instant Transmission pose. _He has got to teach me that one day_, thought Gohan.

Goku's face brightened up as a huge smile appeared on his face, like he had just realized his son was there. "Hey, Gohan!"

"Hey dad," said Gohan solemnly, lacking the enthusiasm that Goku had in his greeting.

"What's wrong," asked Goku. He had never seen Gohan this down before.

"Dad, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell Mom," Gohan began, searching his father's face to try and read his expression. He didn't want to disappoint Goku, all his life he had been trying his best not to do that.

"Go on Gohan, you know you can tell me anything." He said genuinely, worry etching all over his face. Whatever Gohan did, it must be bad.

"I got an A minus," he finally said. The words tearing apart his soul. He stood before his father and felt that everything he had done his entire life to please him had disappeared. He waited for the upcoming verbal lashing he knew he was bound to get. Then, Goku did the unexpected, he laughed.

"Gohan, that is what you're worried about." He gave Gohan a pat on the back. "You worry too much!" To say Gohan was confused was an understatement. He had no idea what was going on. Did his dad not hear the minus? Does his dad not realize that minus means failure? Just as he was about to ask his dad why he didn't yell at him, he interrupted.

"Anyways… your mom wanted me to get you, Bulma invited us over."

"Oh, ok," he replied. He honestly didn't want to see anyone at the moment, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. His dad put one hand on Gohan's shoulder, and the other on his head. His face contorted into one of deep thought and they were teleported to the infamous Capsule Corp.

"Gohan!" greeted Goten. The way he greeted his brother was like he hadn't seen him in centuries when in reality, he had just seen him at breakfast the same day.

"Hi Goten, hi Trunks." Trunks gave him a two fingered wave in the weird way he said hi. He put two fingers to his forehead, and nodded. Moments like these made Gohan marvel at genetics. Even these trivial gestures were inherited from either Bulma or Vegeta, and Gohan knew it was the latter.

Gohan greeted everyone kindly and they all got settled down. Bulma and Chichi took a seat next to each other on the same couch while Gohan and Goku sat together. They spoke for a bit about nothing of importance, then Vegeta walked in.

"Kakarot." Said Vegeta. Goku stood, knowing what Vegeta had wanted.

"To the gravity room!" Goku said childishly, his Saiyan blood pouncing in excitement. _Do something Gohan, tell them. _He thought.

"I want to train!" he said too excitedly. "I… I want to train, too, if that's okay?" His hands were sweaty, but he had no idea why. Was he excited? Was he nervous? All he knew what that he had to train.

"Sure son," said Goku. Then he looked at Vegeta. "That's okay with you, right?" He just grunted and Goku took that as a yes.

"Follow me," he said and led them through their house (which was more like a small town) and to the gravity room.

Hey; that was chapter two and don't worry, there will be a lot of action soon, trust me. And when I say action, I don't just mean a spar, I mean action! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Roses are red, violets are blue

Dbz isn't owned by me or by you!

Hey guys, thank you so much the PM's, I really appreciate it. Please review, I really want to know what you think and if you have any suggestions or corrections. Please, take a few seconds out of your day to make a young girl like me smile! :*

Chapter Three

Goku and Vegeta waked into the gravity room with Gohan not far behind. _It's been a while_, he thought. He hadn't been in the gravity room in a long time. The last time he was there it was when he was fourteen, a few years after the Cell Games. It was the third anniversary and Gohan needed to vent. The only way Gohan could deal with his problems was through fighting. The anger, the guilt, it was all just building up inside him, waiting to be released. Gohan's power was unsteady. He was just a boy, he was going through so many changes and it made his power so difficult to control.

Vegeta was thrilled, he had been asking Gohan to train with him, but all to no avail; Gohan always refused. Gohan knew deep inside of him that Vegeta was the only person who could help with his problems, but he didn't want to give in. He decided to go to Piccolo for help, but when even his old mentor couldn't give him control through deep meditation, Gohan knew he had to give in. The power was eating him alive and he was scared that he would lose control and hurt someone. He sparred with Vegeta and Vegeta wanted the full experience. He kept on taunting the poor boy in an effort to get his power out. It worked, but it almost cost Vegeta his life.

That was the last time he had been in that room, and stepping in there again brought back flashbacks. He was overwhelmed by the wave of guilt that was approaching him as he looked at the dents in the walls, the ones he remembered creating, and he remembered why he had stopped fighting.

"I…," began Gohan, "I shouldn't have come," he said, walking to the exit. Then, Vegeta sprinted to the exit and blocked it.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, with a wicked smirk on his face. "I am getting bored of you, Kakarot." He said, addressing Goku. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy these spars of ours, but I want some new excitement, and I believe Gohan will bring that to me."

"Vegeta," warned Goku. He didn't like where this was going.

"Vegeta, STOP THIS!" yelled Gohan. _What was he doing?_ "You know what happens when I get mad; don't make the same mistake as before. Vegeta just chuckled quietly to himself.

"What happened before wasn't a mistake, we sparred and I got stronger, that's all that happened, and WE ARE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Vegeta," repeated Goku, but his comment went unnoticed by the two tempered saiyans.

"Vegeta, stop this," said Gohan, his jaw unwillingly clenching. "You-"

"YOU WHAT," yelled Vegeta. "YOU ARE A SAIYAN AND YOU ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE IT! GROW UP! FIGHTING IS IN YOUR BLOOD, BOY, DON'T YOU SEE IT!? THIS IS WHO YOU ARE!"

Gohan stood his ground, he refused to let Vegeta taunt him so. He was just trying to push his buttons. Vegeta took a menacing step closer to the boy and Goku stepped in between the two in an effort to stop things from escalating. "What's wrong Gohan?" asked Vegeta, entirely ignoring Goku. His smirk was like a tattoo, it never left his face. "Don't think I haven't noticed the disturbance in your power level lately…" He paused and turned his attention away from Gohan; someone else caught his eye. "Ah… I get it now…. It's your father."

"Huh?" asked Goku confused. What did he have to do with this, he was just a mere spectator.

"Yes Kakarot, I get it now. Your son, his power has been fluctuating lately, and I know why. It's you…"

"Vegeta, you don't know a thing about me," Gohan spat out. "Stop looking at me like I'm a physiological patient, and stop trying to figure me out, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't? It seems to me like you are the confused one. You can't control yourself, Gohan. You are impulsive and nervous. You are also a scared little boy who needed his father; you've learned to cope without him and now that he is here, you can't deal with all of your emotions. They are both a blessing and a curse." Gohan was speechless. What Vegeta had said, all of it, it was right. He was overwhelmed with emotions. It took control of him and he began to power up involuntarily.

"You are nothing but a slave to your emotions! You are useless and you proved it even further during your failure when fighting Buu!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! I CAN'T STOP!" he gripped his head with two hands and tried his best to power down.

"Gohan, calm down," said Goku in a desperate attempt to get Gohan's emotions reeled in.

"Kakarot, what are you doing? Don't you realize that your son could give us a run for our money? His power; it's incredible. Just let me push a little further!" Said Vegeta, his blood pulsing in excitement. Vegeta knew Goku had the same feelings as well. They were fellow saiyans, the last of their kind. Both of them had the same excitement rushing through them, he knew it was a matter of time before Gohan popped.

"Gohan, you are a disappointment. You have no power," said Goku excitedly. He let his urges get the best of him, and he regretted his words instantly. Gohan had snapped.

"YOU WANT TO SEE POWER! I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!" He yelled as he began to power up. He powered up to his maximum at his mystic form and went further, deeper, into the vast well of power he possessed. He pushed and did something they all thought was impossible after what the Grand Kai did, he became a super saiyan.

"Gohan," said Goku in awe. He never finished the thought because Gohan came barreling towards him. He punched him in the stomach over and over again, each time harder than the previous. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't a spar; this was a beating. Vegeta realized this and he was at a loss. The boy was uncontrollable.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG," he began, spreading his legs apart, bending his knees, and opening his hands, "BAAAAAANNNNNG," he braced himself for the impact. Newton clearly states that every object exerts an equal and opposite reaction; and it wasn't different for energy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He yelled, putting all of his energy into that one attack and aiming it at Gohan. He knew it wouldn't do much damage, though. That was okay; his intent wasn't to hurt the boy, it was to snap him out of his trance. He breathed in and out, waiting for the smoke to clear. There he saw Gohan, completely unharmed, looking at Goku's limp body as if he was trying to remember what happened to him.

"I….. I did that?" he asked Vegeta, never taking his eyes off his father.

hey guys please review it would meant the world to me ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Hey guys! I know it has been a while but don't fear R is here! I'm sorry I took forever to update, I was just really busy with finals and graduation ya know… 8****th**** grade is over (sniff... sniff) I'm really going to miss middle school, but all good things must end except fanfiction! I hope… well, enough of my useless babbling, let's keep this moving!**

**Yukikiralacus:**** thanks for being the first reviewer! Oh and about Goku's little OOC moment, I was just exaggerating a saiyan's thirst for battle! I can't say much more, but everything happens for a reason… (and cue mysterious music!)**

Chapter Four

Vegeta just nodded and looked at Goku's condition. He was beaten to a bloody pump, his blood all over the gravity room floor. That wasn't the worst part, though; it was also all over Gohan's hands.

"I'm… I'm a monster!" Gohan yelled, staring down at his crimson hands. "I… I couldn't stop; I couldn't control myself." He caught a glimpse of himself through the clear door of the gravity room and opened his eyes as he looked at his reflection. His eyes opened in fear; Gohan was afraid of himself. He was afraid of himself, he was afraid of his temper, and he was afraid of his power. He clenched and unclenched his fists nervously and looked up at Vegeta for some sort of guidance. He got none.

Vegeta didn't even notice Gohan, he was looking at Goku. Never had he seen him in look so useless, so defenseless. Vegeta looked up into Gohan's eyes and Gohan ignored his scrutinizing gaze. He powered up and rocketed away too fast for anyone to follow. Vegeta just stared at the hole that his blast had made, the one he had just noticed, and the one that Gohan had just flown out of. _That boy is dangerous._ He thought as he looked at his fellow saiyan's condition once again.

"What's up with all this ruckus!" exclaimed the dark haired wife of Goku. She marched into the room angrily, and upon seeing the battered man on the floor, promptly fainted only to be caught by her frenemy who was walking behind her.

"Chi!" exclaimed Bulma as she caught the woman. She gently placed her on the floor and proceded to the gravity room, hands on hips, angry and anxious to see what the two saiyans had done this time. When she walked in, her hands fell to her sides as she looked on the floor.

"V... Vegeta," she muttered, shocked that he had went this far. They were both usually battered after a training session, but never to this extent. She looked up at her husband to see his hands free of blood and her expression morphed into one of utter confusion as she realized the culprit wasn't her husband. _Who? _She thought, baffled.

"It wasn't me," he said almost bitterly, as if he wished it had been him. Bulma didn't even need to ask the next question on her mind when he answered cruelly. "It was his half-breed son."

"Gohan," she asked softly, sure that the innocent boy she knew wasn't capable of something as terrible as this.

"No, the four year old playing with Trunks!" he sneered, but Bulma knew he didn't mean it. He was never the best at reciprocating his feelings, and over the years, Bulma learned how to read what the prince was feeling without him saying anything. She knew he was truly concerned, because even though he never showed it, he thought of Goku as a friend.

"What happened?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"No time to explain." He said harsher than he had intended. "Just get the bald earthling to bring some of those senzu beans!" Bulma smiled inwardly at the thought that her husband actually cared about the well-being of one of her best friends. It was only for a moment, though, there were more important matters at hand. Bulma slowly walked toward the phone and began to dial Krillin's number.

"Hello," answered the distinct voice of his wife, Android 18.

"Hi, it's Bulma, can I talk to Krillin?"

"Sure," she said nonchalantly before handing her husband the phone.

"Bulma, I'm on my way," he said, shocking Bulma.

"What? How could you-"she was shocked that Krillin must've known what was going on.

"I felt his decrease in Ki," he said worriedly.

"Ok, make sure you bring some senzu beans with you," she said.

"Um…. There might be a problem with that, I kinda can't find them, I might've given them all to Tien and Chiaotzu to use for any injuries while training. He… he… he…." He finished nervously. "But don't worry, I'll just come over there and bring him to Dende."

"No time for that," said Bulma hastily. "I'll just send Vegeta to take him to the lookout. Try to meet him at a halfway point."

"Will do, Bulma," said Krillin as he shut the phone and made his way out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan had no idea of what he could possibly do right now. He couldn't wield his power, it was like it had a mind of its own and it controlled him, leaving him as nothing but a mere spectator. But, at the same time, he wasn't really a spectator, he couldn't see what he was doing while he did it, it was only the results of his power that he saw. He wanted, -scratch that, he_ needed_ control, and there was only one person that he was certain would give him the help he needed.

He flew quickly up to the direction of the tower, not even stopping by to give Korin and Yajirobe the slightest hint of acknowledgment. He arrived at the holy site to find that it was entirely barren. _Oh, Dende's probably fixing up the garden with Mr. Popo. _He was actually glad that Dende wasn't there at the moment, that way he wouldn't see the monster Gohan was. He sensed out his mentor's power level and found him near the entrance of the hyperbolic time chamber, his energy low and steady (_and controlled,_ he thought), and Gohan came to the conclusion that he was meditating. _That's probably why he didn't sense what was going on._

He walked closer to the namekian who was sitting in his signature stance with his legs crossed and his hands on both of his knees, his posture perfect.

"Gohan," he greeted, without even looking back.

"Hey, Piccolo," he said, lacking the charismatic energy he usually had. Piccolo took note of his depressed tone and stole a glance at his student from the corner of his eye. Once he saw him, he quickly stood up and turned around, a look of worry etched across his green features.

"What happened!" he demanded, looking at the blood all over Gohan's torso and hands.

"Don't worry," said Gohan. "It's not mine," he said, once he noticed the direction in which Piccolo's eyes had traveled. Piccolo was visibly eased at the statement, but a new question sprung into his mind.

"Whose is it, then?" he asked, worried that there might be a new threat approaching. Gohan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Dende!" screamed the bald monk as he arrived to the lookout, with a certain somebody in his small arms and a saiyan with a scowl on his face directly behind him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Hey Guys! Little cliffhanger! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I proofread it, but sometimes little things slip by. Don't forget to review, please! Follow favorite review, do something place. Later, -R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Hi guys! I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I'm sure you already know this. As much as it pains me to admit, I am not the genius who invented Dragonball Z, that title goes to Akira Toriyama :( **

**Mary46xx:** Thank you for the nice review! And about your question, no, Gohan didn't lose his Mystic form, he just became a super saiyan in that form which made him a whole lot stronger! I'm not sure if it is canon or not, but that's the way I'm doing it so… yeah!

**Pond-centurion: **Aww…. Thanks for the nice comment! I kind of thought that saiyaman was cute… but he just didn't feel like Gohan. You know? Oh, and this little incident is nothing compared to what is to come!

**Ky111:** I'm glad you found my story interesting! The funny thing is that most of the stories I have read/followed, you have too! I guess we have the same taste in fanfics! XD And all I can tell you is that this fic has A LOT more coming so stay tuned to find out!

Hey to all my amazing viewers! Its summer and my trip out of state is over so I think I'll be updating more regularly! If you haven't noticed, I am updating on a month to month schedule. It might be twice a month, I really don't know because I'm writing as I go! Don't forget to review please, I'd love to hear your input! And I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors! I did proofread, but we are all humans and humans have been cursed with imperfection! Well, enough of my incessant babbling. Let's get on to it!

Chapter Five

Piccolo looked from Krillin's arms which were holding the limp body of Goku, to Vegeta's scowl that was aimed at Gohan, to Gohan, shame apparent in his dark eyes.

"I… I lost control," he said quietly, answering the question that was undoubtedly on his mentor's mind. "I lost control." He said again. "I lost it!" He clenched and unclenched his fist nervously, his hair standing upright as he tried to reign in his immense power. "Control… I need control!" He said as sparks began to fly.

"Calm down, Gohan. It's ok," said Krillin, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah, kid, calm down," said Piccolo, not wanting Gohan to destroy that part of the lookout.

Vegeta watched the entire exchange with a scowl on his face. Although his expression was one of distaste, his eyes were filled pity for the boy. He felt bad that the boy couldn't control his power and that he was the one who caused everything to go out of order. He was ashamed of his actions earlier that day (yes, the prideful saiyan prince felt shame!)

"Gohan," he said in an almost gentle tone. "Calm down this instant. Block out your mind," he said slowly. "Don't focus on the power levels around you, focus on your own."

Hearing Vegeta's voice brought Gohan back to his senses. The prince rarely called his own wife by her first name, let alone Gohan's. And the tone of his voice just gave Gohan a feeling of comfort that he couldn't place.

Gohan listened to his advice and blocked out his thoughts of others, focusing solely on his own power. Although clearing his mind was a difficult task for Gohan, he was able to do it long enough to power down. He fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Tears of frustration filled his eyes as he looked up at his mentor. _Can you help me?_ He borderline begged through the mental link they shared.

Piccolo nodded ever so slightly and everyone stood in a moment of silence. It wasn't until they heard a strained cough that they woke up from their daze. "Goku!" shouted the former bald monk as he ran back to his best friend's side.

"Go bring him to Dende, he's out back," said Piccolo.

"You guys aren't coming?" asked the no longer bald monk.

"No," he said, and glanced back at Gohan. Krillin understood his unspoken message and floated away, the Saiyan prince in a close tow behind.

Gohan, who was sitting on the floor with his elbows resting comfortably on his knees, looked up at the Namekian before him, "What should I do?"

Piccolo noted how desperate he looked. Never had Gohan asked anyone for help. Sure, he had been given help dozens of times, but he never asked for anyone's help; he was always independent. _Maybe a bit too independent,_ Piccolo thought bitterly. It is no surprise that Gohan grew up too quickly. His childhood, if you could call it that, was filled with life or death battles. He had to learn to fend for himself, if he didn't, he'd surely die. Gohan's power had helped him through countless battles because it came out when he needed it the most. Never had he needed to control it, because it always broke through when needed. That's why Piccolo was unsure if his power could even be controlled. He decided to give Gohan the best answer he could. "I'll try my best kid."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Dende!" yelled Krillin as he ran up to the guardian of earth.

"Oh, hello Kri-," Dende stopped mid-sentence once he saw the bloody mass that was in his arms.

"Oh, heavens! What happened?!" he panicked at the sight of seeing one of the strongest men on earth unconscious and bleeding.

"I'll explain later, can you heal him first."

"Oh, yea, definitely. Just place him here," he said as he gestured to the space on the floor in front of him. He put his hands above Goku's chest and began to heal him. A few moments passed and Vegeta was beginning to get irritated by the slow pace in which Dende was moving.

"Hurry it up!" he yelled as he tapped his foot on the hard tiles. Dende jumped up startled, not even realizing the saiyan prince was even there. Something about him just terrified the guardian. _Maybe it's the fact that you killed countless namekians and tried to kill me too,_ he thought sarcastically.

"I apologize," he said, knowing that the prince had changed and that the way he spoke was just him being himself, nothing more. "His wounds are just so deep that it is going to take me a while to heal them."

"Well, I guess we have time to explain what happened," said Krillin. He explained the entire situation to Dende, with Vegeta filling in the parts that he didn't know as Dende continued healing Goku.

"Wow," said Dende, when Krillin was done explaining. "Where is Gohan?" he wondered aloud.

"He's with the other namekian," said Vegeta with no indifference.

"Ahem!" coughed the formerly unconscious saiyan as he woke up. "Hey Dende!" greeted Goku.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Straighten your back!" Piccolo chastised as Gohan sat in a sloppy meditative stance. He had led Gohan to the calmest area of the lookout where Gohan could try to regain control through meditation. The point of mediating is to bring one's soul closer to their body, once Gohan has mastered that, it might be easier for him to control his power. _If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will,_ thought Piccolo.

Gohan did as told and fixed his posture, willing to go to the extremes to make sure he'll never lose control like he did with his father. Gohan had always been against violence; that was just the way he was. Even with his saiyan blood pushing him into the next battle, begging him to test his limits to the maximum, Gohan always refused. That was until his power decided to get a mind of its own, then he becomes one of the most brutal fighters there is. "Is this good?"

Piccolo grunted in response. "Now, clear your mind of any thoughts. Sit back, and relax." Gohan visibly struggled with this seemingly simple task. Never in his life had Gohan remembered a time where his mind was completely at ease. If there wasn't a battle currently going on, there was always a threat to the earth that might come in the future. If that wasn't the case, then Gohan's mind was always on his studies, which took over a major portion of his life. And if he wasn't studying, he was fighting crime in Satan City, which is never peaceful. Relaxing was almost impossible for Gohan, especially at the moment where he had so much on his mind.

"Gohan, you'll never be able to do this if you don't relax," said Piccolo.

"I'm trying Piccolo, I really am," he said, the exasperation he had earlier present in his tone.

Piccolo stayed quiet for a while, looking up at nothing in particular. "We'll figure something out kid. For now, just keep trying." Piccolo knew that his efforts at meditation were in vain, but he really had no other idea of what to do. A few hours passed, and Piccolo was paying attention to the ki's of all the others, who were still on the lookout. Using his amazing hearing, he listened to their conversation.

"I don't really know," said a voice that was obviously Goku's. "I haven't seen him like that since the battle with Cell. I'm not really sure what got him all worked up."

"Well, did someone do or say something that made him angry?" inquired Krillin.

"Well, yeah," said Goku guiltily, "but I didn't mean it." He paused for a moment, thinking about the previous events before he came up with a conclusion. "Vegeta started it!" he yelled childishly.

"What! Nobody told you that you had to but in! The fault wasn't mine, it was yours!" he defended.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ok," said Dende, the amusement obvious in his voice. "No need to get feisty." Then Vegeta mumbled something quite crude under his breath and the conversation was over. Piccolo was able to gather from the conversation that there was only one person who could help Gohan now.

"Stay here, Gohan," ordered Piccolo.

"Where are you going?" asked the boy.

"I'll be back," said Piccolo as he walked towards the power level of the person.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And I'm out! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time! -R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yukikiralacus: haha thanks! I find Vegeta and Goku HILARIOUS when they are together! P.S. Vegeta is my second fav character too! And thank you for trusting me with Goku's character! I promise your trust hasn't been placed in the wrong hands! XD**

**Ky111: Great theories! Thanks for reviewing! I really did enjoy hearing what you had to say (or write)! And I guess you will find out soon!**

**Janice Mae: Hello! Thanks a bunch! I hope you can update your story soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!**

**Hello! Guess what's on July 27! My Birthday! My goal is to have a chapter out for my birthday so…. Yea! Enjoy, I updated earlier as promised! :0 **

Chapter Six

"Ahh! I can't do this," yelled Gohan in frustration as he punched the hard floor of the lookout, leaving a crack where his fist had just connected. He didn't even notice Piccolo come up behind him or the person who was right behind him. He stood there for a few moments as he and the other person assessed the boy in front of them, before making his presence known.

"Gohan," said Piccolo, calling the attention of the younger saiyan. He turned around to face him, his face full of anger directed towards himself. Gohan's attention was then brought to the figure of his father who was standing behind his mentor, a serious look on his face as he looked at his son.

"Dad," said Gohan, shock evident on his face. He looked down in shame, afraid to make eye contact with the one he had hurt so badly. "I'm really sorry about before," he said under his breath.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," said Piccolo as he walked away, but Gohan knew he would still be listening, his Namekian ears never gave him privacy, but he kinda appreciated that. He liked knowing his mentor was still there.

"Gohan, what happened there wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself," Goku said sincerely.

"How could you not be mad at me?" Gohan asked as he turned his head to the right, removing his face from his father's view. "I… I almost killed you dad."

"I'm not mad at you because it wasn't your fault… it was mine and I'm sorry." Goku said, looking at his son whose face was still turned. Gohan was like an open book, anyone could tell what he was feeling just by looking at his face. Something told Goku that Gohan didn't want anyone knowing what he was thinking or feeling at the moment. "You see," he continued. "Sometimes I let my saiyan side get the best of me, and for that I am truly sorry. We all know what happens when you are pushed too far, and instead of me stopping Vegeta from doing that to you, I helped him so I'm just as guilty as anyone. I just can't help it sometimes. I guess, in a way, it's like you with your power. I can't turn down a challenge while you can't control your power, and I guess that's okay, you know? It just makes us who we are."

"But dad-" began Gohan, not liking where his dad was going with this. He wanted to control this, he couldn't just move on from this incident and say oh well! "I have to learn to control myself!"

"I know Gohan, I get what you are saying. That's why me and Piccolo asked Vegeta if he could help you. He is probably the best at control, since he learned to control his oozaru state."

_Great, _thought Gohan, _I am being compared to an out of control ape! _Either way, though, Gohan appreciated the help. "Thanks dad. Thanks Piccolo," he said knowing he would hear. From the front of the lookout, Piccolo smirked and nodded. _That kid knows me too well._ He thought and smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan laid in his bed and smiled. _It's been a rough day_,_ and nothing feels better than going to sleep._ When they had gotten home, Chi Chi threw a fit, chastising Goku for not taking better care for himself.

"Do you know how many times you have died on me?! Huh!?"

"Um… two times," answered Goku sheepishly as he leaned back, trying to stay as far as possible from Chi Chi's frying pan which was an inch from his face.

"That's two times too many!" she shrieked and BAM! She hit her husband smack in the face as her two sons watched from the side and giggled. "Do you think this is funny!" she yelled and turned to a frightened Gohan and Goten.

"No mam!" they both replied and ran straight to their rooms.

Gohan smiled at the memory. Everyone just told Chi Chi that Vegeta had went a bit too far during their sparring and Gohan was relieved. He really loved not having to explain himself to anyone. Tomorrow, after school was his first lesson with Vegeta, and Gohan wasn't very excited. He was just afraid of what Vegeta might do, that's why he was going to make sure that his dad was there with him. "Everything is gonna be fine, kid," said Piccolo before he left the lookout. _I hope so, _he thought and fell into a deep sleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X**

Tired. That was the only word in Gohan's mind as he pressed the snooze button once, twice, maybe thirteen times! But, in his defense, he was so tired he didn't even realize his actions. That's why he was so shocked when Chi Chi walked into his room to put away his laundry like she did every day at three, right before Gohan comes home from school.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" yelled Gohan as he realized the time. It was 3:05 and Gohan would usually be on his way home from school right now.

Chi Chi nearly had a heart attack when Gohan arose from his bed with ninja like speed (**don't we all do that when we wake up late XD)**. Her shock was soon replaced with anger at the fact that her son was not in school.

"Gohan Son! Why are you not in school?!" She yelled.

"I woke up late! Sorry Mom, gotta go do something," he said as he sped out of the house using his old escape method (the window). _Man, Vegeta will kill me if I'm late,_ he thought as he remembered his appointment with the saiyan prince that was taking place immediately after school. He sped off in the direction of Capsule Corp. when something caught his attention. "Shoot!" he yelled as he looked down at his outfit. He then blushed when he realized he was wearing his teddy bear boxers and sped back to the house. "Forgot something!" he yelled as he grabbed his clothes with lightning speed and changed, going back to the course he was in the midst of taking before.

Gohan looked down at himself one more time, just to make sure, and smiled when he saw he was wearing his signature gi and red sash around his waist.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Trunks! Stop that this instant!" yelled the blue haired scientist as she watched her son jump on the sofa, ruining the order in which she had placed the pillows, for the THIRD TIME THIS MORNING!

"Ok," he said, slumping his shoulders as he turned to take the direction of his room. _Ding Dong!_ Interrupted the sound of the doorbell ringing. Trunks raced to the door and opened it before his mother even got the chance to blink. "Hi Gohan!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Did you come to play?"

"Hi Trunks! Unfortunately no, I came to see your dad." He said, disappointed at how the child's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, he is in the gravity room." Trunks pointed to the back of the house while walking back to the direction of his bedroom.

Gohan looked towards Bulma for help, and when she just shrugged her shoulders, he figured he should just go to Vegeta, hoping his spirits would be lifted soon. _I should have brought Goten._ Gohan braced himself as he stood at the entrance of the gravity room. He took in a deep breath before opening the door, silently chastising himself for forgetting to bring his dad or Piccolo with him.

As he entered, Gohan felt the weight increase on his shoulders. _Kami, how many times earth's gravity is this? _He looked around and saw Vegeta on the floor doing a one fingered pushup. He was in his super saiyan form.

"Shut the door behind you," Vegeta said without turning around. Gohan did as told and tried his best not to appear as if he was struggling under the pressure, which was very difficult due to the fact that he was already breaking a sweat, and all he was doing was standing.

Vegeta turned around and studied the half saiyan. Gohan, who was still trying his best not to fall over, didn't notice. "You know you can power up," said Vegeta amusedly. Gohan's cheeks turned bright red in realization as he power up to the equivalent of a super saiyan, all while maintaining his black hair that went along with his base form. He let out a sigh of relief wondering why he didn't just do that earlier. The two saiyans just stood in silence before anyone said anything.

"Power up to you max," ordered Vegeta without looking the hybrid in the eye.

"Why?" asked Gohan. He came here to gain control, not to spar.

"I want to see how much of your power you can control without trying too hard. Don't use your emotions or try to get yourself angry, just casually power up." Gohan clenched his fists and tried powering up.

"Stop! You're trying too hard, unclench your fists!"

"Ok then! I can't power up more than this. I can't go higher than what should be a super saiyan without getting angry."

"I see," said Vegeta, nodding knowingly. "I think I know what is going on here. The only way you have been trained to use your power is through your emotions. Hmmmm." He stroked his chin in thought. "I'm not entirely sure we could control the rest of your power without your emotions."

"Vegeta! You're not getting the point! I don't want control over my powers, I want control over myself! I don't care if I can't access my powers, that isn't the point! I just don't want to access them against my own will! I don't want to be a danger to anyone!"

"Boy! Are you so dense as to not see what you have! You might as well be the most powerful person in the world. As much as I hate to admit it, you are the most powerful of all of us!"

"And you think I care," yelled Gohan. His power has never been a gift, it's a curse. "I never asked for all this!"

"Well, you have it! And there is nothing anyone can do about it! It is your destiny to use your power, it was given to you for a reason you imbecile!"

"Who are you calling an imbecile!?" Gohan screamed evenly. Only then did Gohan notice the way his hair had turned into the unmistakable gold. "I didn't even notice that," Gohan muttered to himself. "This is ridiculous!" he yelled. "You haven't helped me with a single thing!"

"What'd you expect? That you'd just come in here and all your problems would disappear? Calm down and work with me! I don't have to do this, you know?" Gohan powered down and slumped his shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry," he muttered in shame. "What do you think is causing this to happen?"

"I don't know. I think it's because you didn't fight for seven years. That is a long time for your body to adjust to not using your power. When you used it against Buu…" his voice trailed off. Gohan was smart boy, Vegeta didn't need to explain for him to get the point. After having all that power unlocked, Gohan's body was unsure of how to deal with it.

"We are done for today, return tomorrow," Vegeta told him as he walked out, leaving Gohan alone to collect his thoughts.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Hey guys! Well, that was chapter six! Did you guys find anything confusing with the way Gohan powered up? I tried my best to make it as simple as possible! Please review guys! And next chapter is when the action begins! I'll try my best not to keep you waiting too long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz! There are you happy now! I admitted it!**

**Ky111: Well wonder no longer because chapter 7 is here! Thank you some much for reviewing. I love to hear what my readers have to say!**

**Janice Mae: You are officially back! Anyone who is reading, you should really check out Janice's story Another Demi! It's amazing!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ favorited or followed! **

**Hello my faithful readers! It's my birthday! Well, I'm going to be writing this chapter 7 for the SECOND time! Yes, the second time and I don't know what to do with my life anymore! I wrote it all out and I was so excited, until a bug appeared on my screen! I decided to shut down my laptop so the light would no longer attract the revolting bug, and I knew that auto save would come to my rescue! Then, I open my laptop and it's gone! POOF! Goodbye chapter 7, and know here I am, rewriting it, maybe even making it better than before, who knows? This chapter is the one I have been most excited to write, it's where all the action starts! So without further ado (auto correct said this is how I should spell it idk…) here's chapter 7**

Chapter 7

_The weather is great today!_ Thought Gohan as he flew above the lake where he and his father had fished so many times. He lowered himself to the ground to feel the fresh water grace his fingertips then soared back up, enjoying the way the wind blew in his hair. He had woken up early today and decided to take his time flying to school.

Gohan loved flying, it gave him time to think and during these times, he had a lot to think about. It had been 3 weeks and 2 days since the first training session, _if you could call it that, _with Vegeta. (Gohan remembered that day distinctly, it was hard to forget the scolding he got when he got home!) Even though Gohan did appreciate the effort, it still bothered him tremendously that his control wasn't strengthening. In fact, Gohan thought it was just getting worse.

About a week ago, Gohan had a nightmare reminiscent of the ones he had after the Cell games. It's normal to power up in your sleep, humans do it all the time and that is why they sweat during a nightmare, but not to the extremes that Gohan had went to. Had Goku not waken his son up, Dende knows what could've happened to the house, or Chi Chi and Goten for that matter. Gohan was so scared at the prospect of hurting his family that he tried his best to convince his parents to let him sleep somewhere else in the meantime. When they refused, he decided it would be in everyone's best interest if he didn't sleep, so that's exactly what he did. He was of course, only human (and partially saiyan) and he did eventually fall asleep, but by that time he was usually too exhausted to dream anything. Even with that sleep, Gohan was still exhausted and yawned tiredly. By the time he had been broken out of his thoughts, Gohan was already at Orange Star High school.

He looked around and saw nobody, so he descended slowly onto the familiar roof. As he walked towards his classroom, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He focused his senses on his surroundings, searching for a ki with the smallest semblance of something irregular, but found none. _I'm probably just being paranoid. _He walked into room 124, History with Mrs. Stilly

"Gohan! You're here early!" shouted a girl from the middle of the room in the seat right next to Gohan's.

"Oh! Hey Erasa! How are you?" he asked, his manners top-notch, as he walked towards his seat.

"Amazing, now that you're here!" she said, moving her seat closer to his. Gohan, noticeably uncomfortable with the way she was practically breathing on him moved a bit further in his seat. "What? No crimes today?" she asked sincerely, not even noticing the way he had shifted away from her. Erasa was one of the very few people who knew about Gohan's secret identity, with her being at the world tournament and all.

"Nope," he replied. "The cities were surprisingly clean."

"Thanks to you no doubt!" she said and giggled, getting closer to Gohan. Gohan scooted in his seat farther away from Erasa where he landed on his bottom. He heard a laugh from Sharpener who sitting in the row behind him.

"Gohan! What are you doing on the floor?" asked a certain female as she laughed at the way the blood rose to his cheeks, making them a rosy red.

"Videl! Uh… I'm…" he began trying to figure out for himself why he was on the floor.

"Throw the hardest math question at him and he'll answer it, but a simple question like what are you doing on throws him off," sneered Sharpener.

"Ha ha, very funny Sharpener," Videl retaliated sarcastically. "Don't you have something else to do? Like I don't know, yesterday's homework!"

"What! There was homework yesterday, come on!" groaned the jock as he slapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh well, too late to do anything about it now."

"You're impossible," muttered Videl under her breath. Gohan, who was now sitting back on his chair, tried to break the tension.

"So, what do you think of the weather," he tried. Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa just cracked up while Gohan scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to figure out what was so funny about his simple question.

"Class! Settle down!" yelled Mrs. Stilly as she got herself settled down at her desk. "Open your textbooks to page 594." She looked up at the class. "Gohan, you're here early today," she said surprised. "Since you're here, you can read the paragraph."

"Okay," he said as he stood up. "King Furry is the leader of our nation. He has established this nation as a place free for all people. The pillars he stands on are equality and justice. King Furry also has established a military that is ready to fight for our country. King Furry is an amazing leader."

"Thank- you, Gohan you may be seated. Now, the main point of that passage was to show you-"

**_BOOM!_** A huge noise erupted from the school's lower floor. Screams could be heard from downstairs, and soon the classroom Gohan was in erupted into a wave of panicked screams. Gohan glanced at Videl form the corner of his eye and she nodded slightly, signaling that they should both go figure out what was wrong. As he was about to get up, he and Videl were interrupted by another boom. This time, it came from the top corner of his classroom. The entire top was blasted off, leaving the classroom exposed. Gohan, using his advanced Saiyan sight, saw the culprit. He reached out his senses, trying to figure out if the man had anything strange about his ki. He didn't, which surprised Gohan since the man seemed to be flying. Upon taking a further look, Gohan saw that the man was wearing a jetpack. _He's just a human._ He thought, and inspected the weapon he had. _Hmm... that's weird, that weapon has a stronger ki than he does._

Gohan heard countless screams come from his classmates, most of them coming from Erasa who was unfortunately right next to him, clinging on to his arm.

"I'm looking for the saiyan," began the bald man as he stroked his orange beard in what seemed to be a gesture of deep thought. Gohan gasped as he looked around. "Saiyan?" "What's that?" whispered his classmates. "A saiyan is a type of alien, and you have one in your midst, this machine sensed it," he said, pointing to his gun-like machine as he answered the question that nobody was brave enough to voice aloud.

_What to do? What to do? _Nobody knew Gohan was an alien, not even Videl, and that was a secret he really wanted to keep. "Show yourself saiyan! No harm will come to these children if you do!" the man impatiently tapped his foot in the air. "Three… two…." Gohan sprung out of his seat and flew in front of the man. Shocked gasps were heard throughout the room. Videl looked up at Gohan, her eyes filled with worry. _Don't do this, Gohan._

"Don't!" he yelled.

"There you are," said the mysterious man and smiled. Gohan clenched his fists and powered up. Gohan then noticed the man's glasses were displaying numbers.

"It's a scouter," he muttered in disbelief.

"Oh, so you're familiar with this technology," the man smiled again. He had this eerily calm demeanor that reminded Gohan of a snake. Calm, but ready to pounce at any moment. Gohan clenched his fist as he slowly began to bring more of his energy forward. "Stop powering up," said the man. He grabbed his "gun" and aimed it towards the teenagers.

"Don't involve them! They have nothing to do with this!" yelled Gohan, angry at how low the man was going. "What do you want!" he demanded.

"You," replied the man. He shot a blast at the ground, not to hurt anyone, but to prove a point: if Gohan tried anything, they were history. Gohan begrudgingly complied and powered down.

"Gohan!" yelled Videl as she leaned forward in her seat, longing to help her friend.

"Stay there," he ordered harshly. She looked visibly hurt by his tone. _Good. Now she won't come after me._

"Smart boy," the man praised. "Hold out your hands." Gohan held out both of his wrists, slowly, bravely, and hopelessly. Two golden cuffs were placed around his wrists as Gohan felt himself being drained of all his energy. The man pressed a button on the cuffs and a static jolt was sent through his body. "I didn't know if a sedative would work so this is the best I could do," he explained as he pressed the button a few more times. Gohan screamed in agony with every jolt, feeling his consciousness slip, until, slowly, he succumbed to the darkness.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku as he put all he had into his signature attack and aimed it at Vegeta. He phased out of the way and punched Goku in the gut. Goku wasn't given a moment to recover when Vegeta prepared a blast and aimed it at his head. "Big….."

_Knock! Knock! _

"Blasted woman," muttered Vegeta as he powered out of super saiyan 2 and into a normal super saiyan. "I told her not to interrupt my training. He opened the gravity room door and his jaw dropped at what he discovered.

"Don't make a move, or else she dies," said a woman who was holding an unconscious Bulma at gunpoint. She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore large square shaped glasses. She looked so sweet and harmless, she knew that. She also knew that she wasn't either of those things.

"Put her down or I'll…" began Vegeta, ready to blast this pitiful woman into oblivion.

"Uh... uh... Uh…" she wagged her finger. "Boys," she called into the hallway. On cue, a group of men dressed in white jumpsuits walked closer, each with their own weapon in hand, all aimed at Bulma.

"Bulma!" exclaimed Goku as he looked at the limp figure of one of his best friends.

Both saiyans clenched their fists and powered up adding power to their super saiyan forms. The woman whistled. "You guys sure are powerful!" she exclaimed as she walked closer to them, leaving Bulma with one of her henchmen. She walked closer to Goku and poked his chest. "You're cute, too!" Goku leaned back in confusion. One moment she was threatening him, the next she acting all friendly. "It's quite a shame that we'll have to do this to you."

"What do you want!" demanded Vegeta angrily.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down Mister. If I were you I'd power down, or else," she threatened and glanced down at Bulma. _Bulma._ Vegeta swallowed his pride for the sake of his wife and powered down with Goku following suit. "Now!" she yelled as she moved out of the way. Two henchmen got closer and took out a weapon that looked like a taser. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Goku as he felt a jolt go up and down his spine, making the hairs on his neck rise. He lost his ability to power up as the cord wrapped around his body, acting like a rope. He struggled before finally falling limply to the ground.

Vegeta clenched his fists, refusing to scream and show any sign of weakness. He struggled for a few more moments before he was condemned to the same fate as Goku and drifted out of consciousness.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

**I told you there would be more action, didn't I? Who are those mysterious people and what do they want with the Saiyans? Find out next time on Redemption! (I've always wanted to do that!) Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time -R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drum roll please! Here it comes, the moment you've all been waiting for, chapter eight! Where is Kyle Herbert when I need him? (for those who don't know, he's the narrator for dbz and the voice of adult Gohan)**

**janice mae: thank you for advertising me! I'm really looking forward to when you update your story! And yes (puts on serious face) I am serious! lolXD**

**Ky111: thanks for the review! Lol, you make me wonder what is going to happen next! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**pond-centurion: Thanks, I am glad I shocked you! Lol, enjoy this chappie, its nice to see you review again!**

**Guys, sorry this took soo long, I was busy with summer reading :( and school starts Monday for me so… yea, ill try to post as often and definitely sometime this month. I hope you enjoy this chappie, and review!**

**Disclamier: I do not own dragon ball Z, all rights go to Akira Toriyama, but I do own this "just saiyan" t- shirt from Hot Topic!**

Chapter 8

Gohan blinked a few times before he looked up groggily. He tried to bring rub his eyes with his fists when he realized he couldn't. He pulled with all his might before he realized the reason he couldn't wipe his eyes was because his arms were chained to a wall. He was hanging from the ceiling of a white room. He looked down to see that he wasn't sporting his usual school attire, but an orange jumpsuit. _I look like a prisoner. Am I in jail?_

"Look who decided to join the party," sneered a gruff voice.

"Vegeta?" he asked dazedly as he looked at the smirking man.

"Gohan you're awake!" said an excited Goku. "I was worried about you son." Gohan looked at the two saiyans in confusion.

"Where… where are we?" he asked, not really to a specific person.

"I have no idea," said Goku solemnly. "I was hoping you would know," he admitted after a thoughtful pause.

Gohan struggled against the chains that were holding him captive.

"Don't waste your time. They drain energy." The saiyan prince chuckled bitterly. "Trust me, I would know."

Goku chuckled. "We just recently gave up," he added. Gohan looked around again and noticed that both Goku and Vegeta were tied to the same contraption, the only difference being Vegeta's feet weren't able to touch the floor while Goku was standing up straight; Gohan was using the tips of his toes for support on the ground. He chuckled internally as he saw Vegeta's position and the fact that it was due to his height –_or lack of it!_ He then mentally chastised himself thinking this was not the place nor the time. Gohan went back to trying to trying to free himself of his bonds. He saw Vegeta roll his eyes and Goku shake his head out of his peripheral vision. Goku sighed and spoke up.

"Gohan, what was the last thing you remember?" Gohan shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. He was at school, he was early… Videl, he yelled at her after….

"There was a guy; he was a human. He threatened to kill my classmates if I didn't comply with him. I … um… I powered down," he was now clenching his fists as the memories flooded back to him. He mumbled to himself incoherently as the memories flooded back to him, taking him out of reality for a few moments.

"Sounds like what happened to us," Vegeta added angrily. He was still mad no, that's not a strong enough word, he was still furious that he was forced into submission by some petty humans.

"What did he say to you Gohan?" asked Goku worriedly as he assessed his son.

"Not much," he muttered thoughtfully. "He did seem to know that we were saiyans."

"I see you are awake," said a voice. _That sounds familiar,_ Gohan thought as he narrowed his eyes. "We were watching you as we waited for the boy." Vegeta clenched his teeth angrily at the thought that the man was watching Goku and him for the past few hours. "But he seemed to take much longer to come to. I wonder why…." He paused as if pondering different reasons why Gohan would be different than the others. Gohan knew what this meant, they didn't know he was a hybrid, they didn't seem to know much about him, or anyone else for that matter. But they did know they were saiyans, and that was enough. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The saiyans scanned the room for the source of the noise. The only thing they saw were the white walls. There was no door or window, and certainly not another person. "Look up," said the man. On the white ceiling, there was what appeared to be a camera and a speaker. They were both so small that the saiyans doubted they would've noticed them, had it not been for the tip the man gave them.

"We were able to find records for two of you," began the man, his tone very conversation-like. "The boy, the one who we found at OSH, his name is Gohan Son." Gohan suppressed a gasp. _They know more about me than I thought._ "He is sixteen years old* and has proven himself to be quite intelligent." The white wall across from where Goku and Vegeta were hung was lifted up, revealing a layer of glass. Behind it were six people, all clothed in lab coats with large glasses. The man leaned closer to the glass, his eyes piercing into Gohan's. His orange beard rubbed against the glass as he tried to impossibly lean even closer.

"Recognize me, saiyan?" He almost spat out while smiling, in an oxymoronic way. This man played the game well, the smile never leaving his face. He eyed the saiyans with a venomous look and Goku wondered what any of them might have done to him to make him hate them so much.

"You're the one who kidnapped me! What do you want?!" He yelled, using whatever strength the drainers had left him with to bring himself forward and glare at the man.

"You," he said casually. Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but the man held his hand up, signaling that the saiyans stayed silent. "Sophie," he called in a sing-song voice. "Yes father?" she asked cheerily. "Is it awake?" she asked excitedly as she skipped forward, peering into the glass.

"You!" spat Vegeta. "You're that girl from before!" he yelled before using some "choice" words.

"Are you done?" she chirped as she flipped her brown hair that was now hanging loosely from her soldiers.

"Why you…."

"What do you want with us!" interrupted Goku, silencing Vegeta for the moment. Vegeta, who didn't like this blatant sign of disrespect just glared at Goku.

"We found some files on you, too," she said, completely ignoring Goku's question. The saiyans were silent as they listened to her explain. They knew that words would not get through to these people, so they tried their best to listen and learn why they were there.

"You're Goku Son! You've won the world martial arts tournament before, and according to our data, married Chi Chi, daughter of the Ox King." Goku visibly tensed at the mention of his wife's name.

"And you!" she said, pointing to Vegeta. "You have been under the radar Mister! All we could find on you was your name! Mister Vegeta, or at least that's what you called yourself when you entered the last martial arts tournament. We also know that you are connected to the Brief family. I guess you were just an experiment of theirs. Who knows? That Bulma has so many programs it's hard to keep track." Vegeta's jaw tightened at the mention of his wife. _Me? An experiment!_ He snarled at the woman and gave her a scathing sentence that would have parents all over the world protecting the innocent ears of their children because of. Sophie acted like she heard nothing the prince had to say about her and continued, still as cheerful as ever! "Yup! But other than that there are no files on you AT ALL!" She clapped her hands twice to add emphasis to her words before they rested back to their normal position on her hips.

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe," he began. "Or maybe you're records are incorrect and you made a mistake." If this woman was anything like Bulma, that sentence should make her furious. Bulma never liked being accused of making a mistake, it was a huge blow to her pride, and Vegeta knew all about pride.

"Me! Make a mistake!" she leaned closer to the glass, the look in her eyes venomous. "Impossible! I am the most efficient scientist in the universe! I never make mistakes. But I think you just made one. You will regret that later! Pffft! Me! Make a mistake! How preposterous! " she rambled on and on to herself.

"Scientist?" questioned Gohan. They were kidnapped by scientists?

"Oh, how could we forget my dear? We didn't introduce our selves!"

"I am Dr. Lamroot. I am the president of King Furry's department of research and development." Said the man who kidnapped Gohan earlier. His face was still as friendly as ever, but that was what had brought chills down the demi-saiyans spine.

"And I am Sophie! His daughter! Eighteen year old genius, prodigy, and vice president of the department of research and development!" she paused for a second before vainly adding, "You can save the applause for later!"

"King Furry?" questioned Goku. King Furry was the one who had brought them here? _No! Impossible!_ King Furry had always admired Goku ever since he saved him from King Piccolo, and once again from Cell. Not to mention all the other times he had saved the Earth. King Furry knew who he was! He would not do this to Goku. "I- It's not true! King Furry would never do this to us!"

Dr. Lamroot walked closer to the glass. "He would to save the Earth from vermin like you. You have lived long enough, Saiyans! You monsters are a danger to the Earth and you will die, just like so many others died by your hands!" His voice lost all strains of friendliness it had earlier. Gohan decided his liked it better this way, the man was showing what he truly was.

Goku took a deep breath. _What was this man talking about? _It was Gohan who decided to speak. "We have done nothing but help the Earth!"

"A few heroic deeds and now you're a hero? All you did was give our police more leisure time, Saiyaman." Gohan gasped. _How did he know about that? _Goku and Vegeta just stared on in shock at the exchange. They both knew how careful Gohan was and how adamant he was about keeping his secret. How did he find out?

"Don't look so surprised, Boy." He smiled at Gohan mockingly, then reached into the inner pocket of his lab coat. Gohan gasped as Lamroot held out the key to unlocking Gohan's most treasured secret. This secret identity had gone through so much with Gohan just to fail. He had done so much to keep this a secret, and to know that it was all in vain was truly heartbreaking for Gohan. That watch, the one in Lamroot's sneaky hands, was the one thing that gave Gohan what he longed the most, normalcy. It let him be normal for once in his life, and the fact that Lamroot was dangling it in front of him pissed him off.

Vegeta watched the scene unfold before him with indifference. It bothered him how adamant Gohan was about keeping his identity a secret. After all, those pathetic humans wouldn't last a year without the help of the saiyans on the planet, and he thought they deserved some credit. Were it up to him, the humans would be forced into slavery and be forced to bow down to him, Prince Vegeta, the leader of the world. He could just taste it on his tongue. The power, the feeling of being superior. He then stopped himself for thinking about his long forgotten goals of the past. He didn't want that anymore, he had Trunks and Bulma and for now that was all he needed. Only, he didn't have them by his side right now, all he had was Kakarot and his idiot spawn.

Gohan looked down in defeat, unable to think of any words to say that he would say in the presence of Goten. He figured he should bite his tongue for now, not wanting to say anything that could be used against him in the long run.

Lamroot smiled. "Look! He's speechless. Poor boy."

Gohan, unable to contain himself any longer, did the only thing his condition allowed him to do. He lifted his head and spit at the glass while yelling a word that rhymed with jazz cole.

"How barbaric!" Lamroot exclaimed. "You'll regret that one, child." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and got out a really small remote. He pressed a button and the three saiyans gasped in surprise at how the chains around them tightened. "Now, to begin our experiments," he said cruelly, assessing the saiyans in front of him. His eyes looked them over one by one as he savored the look of poorly concealed shock and fear was evident on their faces. "This is going to be fun."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think by reviewing PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I really want to know your opinions! I hope I didn't disappoint. Well, I'll never know if you don't review! **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, if anyone is interested in helping me write the summary for the story, please PM me, I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
